A known closure device of the kind specified in the pre-characterising part of claim 1 is disclosed in GB-A-925,195. In this known closure device the stopper comprises a closure valve which is not connected to the body or cap. The closure valve has resilient fingers which are resiliently deflected so as to urge the closure valve into a position closing the orifice within the body.